Supernatural RP on Omegle
by WinchesterTales
Summary: I was browsing Omegle with the fandom settings turned on and was pleasantly surprised.


Stranger: Dean?

You: Sammy?

Stranger: We have a problem man

You: What's going on this time?

Stranger: …Some kids egged the Impala

You: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

Stranger: …..no. They all ran off but I caught one of them

Stranger: Some 15 year old boy.

You: I'm gonna beat that son of a bitch

Stranger: Dean you cant kill him

You: And he can't just mess with my baby!

Stranger: Okay hear me out

Stranger: So this kid's name is matt. His mom died a week back. I think it was a demon that killed her..

You: You'd better tie that douchebag up

Stranger: the kid's Dad's name. John….his last name's Winchester..

You: Ahh, shit man really

Stranger: Yeah I know

You: Wait, wait, what?!

Stranger: Do you want me too bring him to the motel…..

You: Yes! Dad did not have another son, this fucker has to be lying!

Stranger: Dean I did research. He's telling the truth.

Stranger: *comes into motel practically dragging kid* Dean this is Matthew or uh Matt

You: God damn it

You: Sit down

You: *Glares*

Stranger: *Sam pushes Matt into a chair*

You: Where the hell are you from, kid?

Stranger: *looks up at Dean* I don't have too tell you anything asshole.

You: *Grabs Matt's collar* Okay bitch, start talking or I take revenge for the impala

Stranger: *Matt rolls his eyes and tells dean where he's from*

You: *Glares and turns to Sam*

You: The hell are we gonna do with this kid?

Stranger: Matt: Let me go and act like this never happened.

You: Shut your face and don't move

Stranger: Sam: *sighs* I don't know man

You: How much did you find on him?

Stranger: What do you mean?

You: His background? Does he know anything about dad or what we do?

Stranger: He saw his mom murdered so I think he knows. His mom actually died a few years back. He's been hanging out with the wrong kids, been in and out of juvi.

You: *Sighs* I guess we can't leave him without protection.

You: *Smirks at Matt* Hope you're into tattoos

Stranger: *matt smirks back and pulls up his sleeve to reveal one* prison guys do pretty cool ones

You: *Rolls eyes* Whatever asshole

Stranger: Yeah I'm the asshole.

You: You egged baby!

Stranger: ….baby? Dude it's a car

You: Shut your dirty mouth! *Starts towards Matt*

Stranger: Sam: Dean don't!

You: *Clenches fists and backs off* You will be cleaning that up you little shit

Stranger: Matt: *sarcastic* Sure I will

You: Sam I swear to god I'm gonna kill this kid!

Stranger: Sam: *huffs* You two are like 3 year olds

You: I'm not like a three year old!

You: He started it!

Stranger: Matt: *mimicks* You egged baby

You: *Starts towards Matt again* You little punk!

Stranger: Sam: *steps in between them* Okay. I'm going to go do research. Do not kill each other. Understand?

You: *Mumbles* No promises.

Stranger: *rolls eyes and leaves them alone*

You: *Eyes Matt with suspicion*

Stranger: What? I don't have any more eggs if that's what your wondering. *is a smartass*

You: *Narrows eyes* Watch that mouth kid

Stranger: I don't know what your talking about.

You: Okay smartass

You: How much do you know about what we do?

Stranger: Not much. Your like ghostbusters or something right?

You: No we're not like ghostbusters! We're way cooler than ghostbusters

Stranger: Obviously. *sarcasm*

You: If you're sticking around we need to train you. *Smirks* You know how to fight?

Stranger: *looks up at Dean* I am not fighting you. How is that fair?

You: *Cocks eyebrow* Scared?

Stranger: No. *you can tell he's a Winchester, he's stubborn*

You: Then let's see what you've got *Falls into fighting stance*

Stranger: *huffs* Great.

You: *Smirks* Ready whenever you are halfpint

Stranger: *rolls eyes and swings at Dean*

You: *Dodges and huffs out a laugh* That's it?

Stranger: Yep I suck at this. *tries to hit him again*

You: I can see that *Cocks an eyebrow and sidesteps*

Stranger: *shrugs and keeps trying*

You: *Continues dodging while spouting tips*

You: We've got a lot of work to do

Stranger: Is it against the rules to just kick you in the balls and call it quits

You: *Eyes harden* Definitely against the rules

Stranger: *huffs* awesome

You: *Backs up* Okay come on fix your form

Stranger: *fixes form* good enough for you, princess?

You: *rolls eyes* swing with force behind the punch kid, what are you a six year old?

Stranger: Hey man I'm trying. I didn't grow up fighting ghost or whatever you guys do

You: *sighs* I know. Come on man, try this *demonstrates how to deliver a swift punch properly*

Stranger: *does it*

You: *grins* Maybe you are a Winchester after all

Stranger: *shrugs* don't jinx it

You: *rolls eyes with a hint of affection* Lets go pipsqueak

Stranger: Im not gonna have to learn to block am I?

You: *Raises eyebrows* Is that a serious question?

Stranger: I do not want to be your punching bag.

You: You won't be, though I can't promise you'll get out of this with out being roughed up a bit

Stranger: Awesome. *sighs*

You: Come on kid, I'll show you. Try to punch me, just like I taught you

Stranger: *tries to punch dean*

You: *Blocks punch at the last second, coming out of relaxed stance*

Stranger: *looks up at Dean* you couldn't let me hit you one time asshole *is joking8

Stranger: *

You: No fun in that *winks*

You: Lets get to work, you try. *Shows how to block again*

Stranger: *tries to block Dean's punch*

You: *pulls back right before hitting Matt* Close, try again *corrects blocking form*

Stranger: *tries again*

You: *is blocked by Matt*

Stranger: Suck on that!

You: *Raises eyebrows in appreciation*

You: Don't get cocky now, I can still beat your ass into tomorrow, don't forget it

Stranger: Just let me have my moment

You: *rolls eyes*

You: I said you did good kid

Stranger: thank you old man

You: *Pats head condescendingly* Okay shortstop

Stranger: I am not short. *Sam watches them smiling*

You: You're like a midget!

Stranger: A midget that just blocked your punch

You: Alright kid come on * Puts hand on Matt's forehead and holds him back*

Stranger: I let you do this. so you can feel better about yourself in your old age. *Sam laughs*

You: Oh my old age huh? *Grabs Matt in playful headlock* Not too old to whoop your ass

Stranger: Are too

You: Am not

You: What you laughing at Sasquatch?

Stranger: Sam: Nothing.

Stranger: Matt: He's laughing at how weak and old you are

You: I could kick both of your asses any day

Stranger: Matt: face it dude you cant

Stranger: Sam: Matt's right

You: I've been whooping you for years Sam, or have you forgotten?

Stranger: Sam: *rolls eyes*

You: Sounds like you two need a lesson *cracks knuckles*

Stranger: Matt: oh God Sam. He cracked his knuckles shits gonna get real *sarcasm*

You: That's it kid! *Tackles Matt and wrestles around*

Stranger: *wrestles him back*

You: *pins him face down into the carpet with his arms behind his back* Say uncle kiddo! You're next Sammy!

Stranger: Matt: No way!

You: Have fun eating carpet fibers! *Shoves face into rug jokingly*

Stranger: *Sam pulls dean off matt and they start to wrestle*

You: Drink some coffee you giraffe, you're freakishly tall *Struggles wrestling Sam*

Stranger: Sam: *Smirks* Say uncle

You: Never bitch! *keeps fighting*

Stranger: Sam: Or we could just both take Matt. Matt: Nope.

You: *grins evilly* What a wonderful idea

Stranger: Matt: shit *tries to get away from them*

You: *laughs and attacks matt*

Stranger: *Sam grabs Matt by the sides. matt laughs. he's extremely ticklish*

You: A weakness! *tickles Matt mercilessly*

Stranger: *laughs* N-no!

You: *Smirks* You know what we wanna hear!

Stranger: *laughs more* N-no w-way!

You: Say it or it won't stop! *continues to tickle Matt*

Stranger: Damn it! *laughs* u-unlce!

Stranger: *uncle

You: Victory!

Stranger: Never tickle me again

You: Never doubt my ability to kick your scrawny ass *smirks*

Stranger: Shut up old man

You: Really wanna get into this again kid?

Stranger: *huffs* I'm not that scrawny

You: *Eyes Matt* Not after you get a couple burgers in ya you won't

Stranger: *sits up* you act like I don't eat

You: Doesn't look like it. Your ribs were the most painful thing about your attacks

Stranger: That was my rock hard muscle you were feeling dude. *jokes*

You: Riiiiggghht

You: Seriously though. I'm ready for some grub

Stranger: (sorry I have to go. good rp with you though)

You: Bye! It was lovely!

Stranger: thanks!


End file.
